The Dragonfly
by Sorrow's song
Summary: An AU story! Serena never imagined her life would end up like this! A life on the run with nobody she can trust or turn to! What will happen to our desperate heroine!
1. Chapter 1

Hi eveybody!

Just gonna say this once at the beginning! I don't own Serena and Darian or any other Sailor moon characters that might show up, I just like writing about them!

This story is completely not compatable with the actual storyline and the characters are a litlle OC, well maybe quiet a lot! But hey, my story my rules! hehehe! Read and enjoy and send me any suggestions about how you want the story to progress! I have a rough idea what I want but nothing specific, so I'm open! Once again thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Prologue

She stared down at her wrist, strings of wet her dripping down and then running off the smooth tattooed wrist. The bed was also starting to look like it had soaked in a bath full of water and yet the girl didn't seem to notice. She just kept staring at her wrist. Or better at the tattoo on her wrist. It was a beautiful piece of work. A dragonfly in blues and blacks. It started just below her palm and continued down to about halfway down her lower arm. The body running along the veins in her arm while the wings looked as if they were wrapping themselves around her arm. The detail of the wings was exquisately rendered, with small and large veins running from dark blues to light ones. While she looked at it her blank expression changed as her disgust replaced the unfeeling ness she had wrapped herself in until now.

She started noticing her surroundings. The bed she was on could hardly be called that. It was merely a couple of planks stacked together with a rather lumpy and smelly mattress. The linen was thread bare and looked as if it was seriously in need of a wash! There was a small nightstand on the one side of the bed with a small lamp and a bible on it. There was no television or phone or anything else for that matter in the room. Just the chair by the window across from the door. But then again the state of the room was really not surprising. She had picked the most rundown and shabby motel she could think of. He wouldn't think of looking for her here yet. She had enough time to think of a plan, to think of what she would do next. Looking down at the tattoo again she grimaced and then tore a strip of the bed sheet into a piece of long clothe. She wound this around her arm. As it wound round her arm and the tattoo disappeared, she started feeling more like herself. She got up and looked down at herself. All she had on was a short black mini skirt and a black tank top – both of which were soaked right through. She had been able to pay for the room from the money she had always stored in her boots. The boots were the only parts of her attire that belonged to her. She had refused to part with them – for the simple reason that it was were she had kept her money. It wasn't much but it would be enough! Enough to get her away from here…away from him.

She briefly thought of her family, but quickly pushed them out of her mind. It simply hurt too much to think of them. She knew that it had been there only choice and yet it still hurt. It hurt to think that she was a sellable item when they needed the money. Not only that but that she had been placed as the insurance right from the beginning.

They had silently handed her over to the two men waiting at the door that morning. She hadn't known who they were then. He had told her later! Just before he had them put this tattoo on her! A Mark! One to show that she belonged to them! That she was a piece of property!

That was before she pulled her escaping stunt!


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

School had been extremely good recently she thought as she ran to her secret place by the dojo across her house! She had been doing well and the teacher's seemed to have finally gotten over the fact that although she was a new student, she new what was going on. A sudden breeze picked up her hair and blew it back. It streamed out behind her like a flag from the mast of a ship. The people she passed would turn around and make sure they really were seeing a girl. She looked like some sun spirit with her golden her that reflected the sun light. The summer weather seemed only to have been improved by her warm smile. The twinkling of her bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks caused by her running caused blushes on the faces of the guys and indulgent smiles from the older people she passed. They had gotten used to this! She was a friendly girl who would lend them a helping hand when it was needed and so they forgave her her head long rush!

As she rounded the last corner she skidded to a halt. She then continued walking. She wasn't really supposed to run but it was an exhilarating feeling she wouldn't give up. She arrived in front of her house and saw momma looking out the window, checking to see if she was indeed walking and not running. She opened the door. They were not a rich family but their home was comfortable. The entrance hall was narrow and bare but the shoes and coats gave it a cosy homey feeling. Passing the Kitchen/dinning room she stuck her head in.

"Hi momma! I'm home! Did you have a good day?"

Her mother never really responded to her, but kept working on the food she was preparing for dinner. It was a ritual they had started years ago. Ever since the time momma lost her job. She saw that the TV in the corner was off and assumed that her little brother wasn't home yet.

She headed up the stairs to change her cloths. Like the greeting with her mother this was a ritual too she would change into some sport clothes and then go and visit uncle across the street at the Dojo. By the time she got there his students for the day had left. Her futon was neatly folded together in the one corner and her cupboard was standing in the other. Hearing a noise from outside, she moved to the window and saw her father and brother walking home together. Her brother was waving his arms about animatedly, probably telling dad about is day at school or some fight or something he had seen. But she could see that dad wasn't paying attention to him. Instead he looked old and tired. His face had a greyish tinge to it and his shoulders were hunched. It looked as if the weight of the world was weighing him down.

Maybe it was money trouble again. She had thought about getting a job to help out, but when she brought it up her mother had vehemently shot her down. Girls from normal families don't work and so she shouldn't either. She had left it at that! Besides she would rather have spent this time at the Dojo anyway.

She heard the door open and close and then the footsteps of her brother as he climbed the stairs to go to his room and start his homework before dinner. As she moved to her door, it opened and he stuck his head in!

"Hey sis! Had a good day?"

"It was fine thanks! Gotta go now!"

As she passed him and started down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Dad came scurrying out of the kitchen. As he opened the door and saw who I was, he gasped and took an involuntary step back. It was at this moment that the door swung farther and she got a glimpse of who was there! Two men in black suits stood on their doorstep. They took a step in and stopped. Confused, she walked towards dad. As he saw her he shoved her towards them. Off balance she fell forward and landed on the floor by her feet.

"They're here!" she heard momma squeak behind her. She quickly hurried upstairs.

One of the men leaned down towards her and she could see through his dark glasses. His eyes were cold, like ice and they were staring at her, measuring her like a pig before the slaughter, she tried to scramble back, but her quickly grabbed her arm.

"Are you Serena?" His voice was harsh and cold.

"Yes yes! That's her!" her father hurriedly assured them. It was at this moment momma came back. In her hand she had a suitcase. With a start she realized that it was her suitcase. What in all the world was going on here? She shoved the suitcase at the other man, who promptly took it and left the house. The man holding her roughly pulled her to her feet and dragged her outside. Before she could react to what was happening he had shoved her in the car, shut the door and gotten into the driver's seat. The next instant she felt a clothe cover her mouth and nose and she could smell something sharp before she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see your as excited to read this as I am to write it!!

* * *

The Man

She woke up with a splitting headache. The world was spinning and she was afraid that if she opened her mouth or eyes she would throw up. Turning to lie flat on her back she became aware of the bed underneath her. Oh this was not just any bed. It was soft and oh so comfy she ran her hand on the covers to fell a silky smooth coldness. This was really expensive material. Sometime through out this the feeling of nausea had disappeared and she allowed her eyes to slowly open. The roof of the room was painted white with a single chandelier like light hanging from the middle. As her eyes travelled down to the walls she was surprised to see they were painted in a soft pastel pink and peach. The bed was a four poster bed, made from a dark wood. It was cold a smooth when she reached out a hand to touch one of the posts. In ding so, she sat up. She could now see a beautiful wardrobe of the same wood standing in one corner. The door was intricately carved and again it was the same wood. Maybe it was Mahogany? She really didn't know. On the wall by the huge windows there was a dresser. From her position on the bed she could see multiple tiny bottles. As she got up to take a closer look, her eyes found something lying on the bed. A small gasp escaped her lips. Then slowly a hand moved. It was the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. It was simple with no extra embroidery or beads add, but instead it made use of colours. The bottom of the dress was a dark purple. The colour became lighter the higher up it moved, ending in a soft pink, not unsimilar to the one used for the walls. It was a long dress that would have started at her ankles. It came straight up to a neck line that was just a little low for her comfort. She was afraid to pick it up, but guessed that it had an open and exposed back.

"Do you like it?"

Startled she jumped back and away from the dress. She searched for the sound of the voice and found it at the door. She hadn't heard it open or close for that matter. There stood a man. And not just any man. He was tall with black hair neatly brushed and yet it kept wanting to fall in his eyes. He had black eyes too. They seemed to be inspecting her, drinking in the sight of her. She squirmed a little and looked away. It was only then that she realized that he was wearing a tux. She quickly glanced back to see if it was true. It was. She moved to stand by the window and look out the window.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

Before an answer came she felt fingers on her neck. The man had walked up behind her, his footsteps muffled by the plush carpet.

"Does it really matter?"

His finger moved to touch her check and she jerked back as if she had been burned. What the hell was he doing? Trying to back away she realized her mistake of moving to the window! Turning pleading eyes to him,

"Please?!"

She wasn't sure if she was asking him to leave her alone or tell her what she wanted to know. He wasn't sure either, but after a moments hesitation he moved away from her. He threw a look at the dress on the bed.

"You are to be my partner for tonight. Afterwards I'll tell you all you need to know!"

As he moved towards the door, she cried out to him to wait.

"Why me?"

He slowly turned his head back to her. Giving her an intense stare he simply said,

"Because you are beautiful!"

She could feel a blush creep along her cheeks. Sure people had told her she was pretty before but never a man as stunning as he was.

She heard the door open and saw two maids come in. He turned his head towards them and nodded, then left.

The two maids looked her up and down and then one of them moved to a door. It was one she had completely overlooked until now. The maid disappeared into the room and a couple of seconds later she could hear running water. A bathroom.

The insisted on helping her wash, rubbing shampoo into her hair and giving her different salts to rub her skin with. A big peach fluffy towel was given to her and her hair wrapped in a smaller one. Leading her back into the room, one of the maids went to the wardrobe, opened one of the doors revealing drawer. Out of one of them she pulled underwear. Or rather just a slip. Upon being handed the slip the other maid pulled the towel off of her. Embarrassed, she quickly slipped on the underwear and tried to cover her breasts with her hands. The maids simply stared at her critiquely. She knew she was built rather smallishly, but she had a very nice figure the guys at school had always assured her. Her breasts were small in comparison to other peoples but they were exactly the right size for her small frame.

After a very thorough examination that left her feeling dirty again, they handed her the dress. She took it, eager to hide from their eyes. But once she had put the dress on, she realized it was not much better. Sure it covered her breast and naked body but it fit so snugly over her frame that it revealed more than it hid. The simpelness of it accentuated her curvaceous hips and breast, while the open arms and low neckline revealed more skin. And she had been right. The back was open. She also realized why she was given no bra to wear. The back end of the dress started just above her but. A strong gust of wind underneath the dress would reveal her underwear! But looking at herself in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door she had to admit – it made her look much older than he sixteen years. Definitely more womanly and beautiful! She didn't know why she was allowing them to do this! She just wanted to go home. That is until she remembered momma with her suitcase in her hand and dad shoving her to the two men in their house. And besides she was being treated like a princess. And who hadn't dreamed of a beautiful man giving her a beautiful dress and making her look stunning!? As one maid sat her down to do her hair the other left the room. Not really caring she tried to think what was going to happen after they were done! During her musings the maid had finished her hair. An elegant twirl, with a couple of strategic curls left hanging loose. She didn't put on much make up. Just a touch of perfume on her writs, neck and to her horror, between her breasts. A touch of eye shadow, mascara and a light pink glossy lip gloss.

Amazed at the transformation, she got up and did a little twirl around. Her tinkling laughter filled the room. It abruptly stopped as she saw the man standing in the doorway. He was just standing there … staring. He held out a hand and she walked to him. Giving her a once over, he hooked her hand into his arm and walked out the room.

"Chiaki. My name is Chiaki"

Looking down to her he smiled. It was an amazing smile. But cold, unbearably cold.

"For tonight you will be Usagi, my little bunny!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Sorry for the long wait! Had exams to write and learn for, but now I'm on holiday! hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Ball

Anticipation coursed through her body! The doors, through which they had entered this beautiful foyer, were magnificent to behold. Built extravagantly big and inlaid with circular patterns of gold and silver, it was probably the most expensive doors in Japan. But then again it fit in perfectly with the rest of the building. It was a massive building in the style of the French period of the kings. All the furniture was imported to match the mansion style. Gilded and stuffed with velvet covers.

The Foyer had a large staircase that led upstairs to several rooms, one of which was being used as a coat room for this evening, or we should rather say a shawl room as it was much too hot for anybody to wear a coat.

Chiaki led Serena, or Usagi as she was to be called tonight, upstairs. At the appropriate room she handed the servant her shawl. Chiaki then led the way back downstairs and stopped in front another set of doors. These were similar in size and shape to the front doors, except that instead of circular patterns, this one had a heavenly scene, portraying a look of the heavens at night on the one side and at day on the other.

Chiaki turned towards her,

"This is an important ball for me. There are some people with whom I have to speak and arrange… certain matters with. Therefore I will not be able to stay by your side the entire time. But I need you to smile and chat with the guest and generally make a good impression."

The serious look gave way to a smile as he reached for Usagi's hand. Bending forward he placed a kiss on her hand, then turned the hand over and placed another kiss on her palm. But he didn't stop there. Moving along her hand he placed kiss up to her wrist. Looking up, he saw the blush spreading across her cheeks. Chuckling quietly he let go of her and straightened.

"We shall test your sensitivity later this evening"

The blatant sensuality in his voice sent shivers down Usagi's spine. At her age she had never experienced someone coming on this strong and was at a loss as how to react. But it seemed as if none was needed, as in the next moment Chiaki pushed open the doors. She placed a smile on her face as he tugged her gently to his side.

At first she was blinded by a brilliant light. As her eyes quickly adjusted, she realized that the circular room had a large and exquisitely beautiful chandelier hanging from the bubble like ceiling. At regular intervals along the walls were small alcoves where couples were standing in an intimate atmosphere. At the other end of the room a buffet table had been set up. People were walking around with small plates in their hands, stopping and chatting at the different groups. Before she had taken everything in, they were already across the room and drawing closer to an older couple. Everyone seemed to stop and chat with them upon arriving before moving off somewhere else. From this she deduced that the couple was the host for the evening. Chiaki stopped in front of them and nodded his head.

"Mr and Mrs Le Grand, an excellent ball this evening! I was so delighted to be invited this evening!"

A small laugh escaped Mr. Le Grand.

"As always, you charm the host right of the bat. It is good to se you my friend!" at this he slapped Chiaki on the back. His glanced shifted.

"Who might this charming young lady be?" Chiaki looked down at me and then at Mrs Le Grand, who had asked the question.

"This is my beautiful date, Usagi."

"A bit young for you, don't you think old boy"

"Not in the slightest!" His smile had turned minutely colder as a blush crept across Usagi's cheeks. True, she was a lot younger than him, but he was so gentlemanly that it hardly seemed to matter. His grip on her arm tightened as he looked at Mr. Le Grand again.

Mrs. Le Grand seemed to sense the rising tension and quickly grabbed Usagi's hand.

"I think I will steal her for a little a while, so you gentleman can talk business first. That way it is done and you can enjoy the rest of the evening."

Not giving either one a chance to reply she moved off, pulling Usagi along. Nothing was said between them for a while as they moved around and greeted or rather as Mrs. Le Grand introduced her to other people around the room. Usagi became uncomfortable under some of the looks and straying eyes of some of the men she met. They ogled her breasts and seemed to be undressing her with their eyes. She was starting to wish the dress didn't fit so nicely.

But once again Mrs. Le Grand came to the rescue, whisking her away. She seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to tense situations.

"You have not attended very many of these Functions, have you, my child?"

The question seemed more like a statement and Usagi just shook her head.

"This is the first time I have attended anything of this scale."

She hesitated to say more. She wanted to forget what happened earlier today.

During the course of the evening Chiaki came to her side a couple of times. Once to dance with her and once to stand and eat with her. He insisted she drink some wine too, even when she protested.

"I'm not 21 yet. I'm under aged and it's illegal!"

"Nonsense! Today, with me, you can do anything you like!"

With this he handed her the glass. She had never before had wine and sipped carefully at the glass. It was a white wine. Slightly bitter and very dry. Not something she enjoyed, but for the sake of Chiaki she finished the glass. He waited until she finished that and the plate of food he had brought for her before being of to talk to another "Friend". She was starting to feel lonely. Sure she had met many people tonight and had chatted with them, but it was all so superficial and she had only done it because Chiaki had asked her too! She had smiled all night long as well and now her cheeks were starting to hurt. As she sat down on one of the tables close to the buffet to rest her sore feet, a man suddenly stopped in front of her.

He was tall and had broad shoulders. His blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached is lower back. His face was like a Greek statue of the God Adonis. He was certainly not Japanese. His figure blocked out the light from the chandelier, giving him a goldish outline.

"Is this seat taken?"

He waved at the one on the other side of the table. She shook her head and he sat down.

"I don't believe we have been introduced yet! My name is Stefan."

He held out his hand to her. Thinking he wanted to shake hands she reached across the table and placed her hand in his.

"I'm Se …Usagi"

But instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips.

"What a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I must say you are the most beautiful and lively thing I have seen tonight! This parties are infinitely boring, but I see that tonight I am no the only one!"

His smile made her feel relaxed and allowed the first real smile for the evening to appear on her lips. He seemed to catch his breath and then dramatically placed a hand over his heart!

"Alas, the smile of the maiden pierces my heart and leaves thorns to grow!"

A small husky laugh escaped her lips. He was an interesting character. And the only "real" person she had met today. The rest of the evening se chatted with this strange Adonis like creature. Laughing at his dramatics and jokes and even talking about serious subjects that were important to both. She felt like she had known him forever. During one of his jokes, which always involved touching her on the arm or hand to make sure she was listening, Chiaki arrived. On his face was an expression dark as midnight and cold like the bleakest of nights at the very centre of the arctic. He looked utterly furious, but in a cold suppressed way that was frightening. A shiver ran through her body and it was this that alerted Stefan to the danger. Looking over his shoulder he say the dark brooding man, whose eyes moved between him and his hand on Usagi's arm. Slowly, as if nothing happened he turned back to Usagi and moved his arm down to her hand. She flinched at the look on Chiaki's face and tried to pull her hand out of Stefan's. He was having none of it and stubbornly wouldn't let go. At this Chiaki grabbed his shoulder and pulled him from her. You could see that he wanted to hit Stefan, but he reigned in this urge, simply balling his fists at his side.

"Don't ever touch her again. Do it and you will lose the hand!"

He turned abruptly away from Stefan and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her chair!

"We're leaving!"

He didn't give her a chance to say or do anything; he dragged her out across the room and out the doors. In the Foyer he barely slowed down as he barked an order for someone to bring Usagi's shawl. A small cry escaped her lips, as a black figure detached itself form the shadows. But again she was given no time to catch up with what was going on. He pulled her out the doors and shoved her into the waiting car! Following her inside he moved over to her. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her against his chest. Her writs hurt and she was confused as to what was going on. He stared at her face like a hungry lion would look at a lamb. Bending down he brutally assaulted Usagi's lips. One hand moved to bury itself in her hair and keep her head in place while the other moved to her waist pulling her even closer to him.

For the first few seconds she was paralyzed with shock and the she started to struggle. But in vain! The grip Chiaki had on her was making it impossible to move.

"You are never to let another man touch you! You belong to me!!" He growled in a low voice. His eyes had darkened. There was no love in them as he said those words, only lust and a possessiveness she had never seen.

"I don't belong to anyone!" she spat out defiantly, her eyes sparkling with fire, before good sense could stop her.

His eyes stared hard at her. He kissed her again brutally.

"We shall see. Driver, take us home and have them bring Aichi over."

With this he moved away from her and brooded.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there everyone! I know this has taken incredibly long, but I moved out form home and it took a while to get everything here and then still more time to get internet and yeah, then my computer had some or other problem and had to be taken in to be fixed! But now I'm back and hopefull this story will really start to roll! 

Thanks to all of you have reviewed and those who are reading this! You guys are my hearts blood and keep me going!!

* * *

Aichi

Serena was worried. No, not worried, terrified. The look Chiaki had given her in the car after letting her go was anything but gentle. She thought she had had an idea of what kind of man he was, but the violent outburst back at the ball and the scene in the car had reminded her that she had absolutley no idea who this man was. She had seen him as a sort of saving angel or knight in shining armor, not the pince of darkness he seemed to be now.

She was sitting in a small room with no windows and bare stone walls. The chair she was sitting on had no padding and so her bottom was starting to hurt. The only door to this room was a thick iron contraption that creacked when it was opened. Chiaki had had one of the men bring her here when they arrived back at his house. She had no idea where in his house she was now, except that they had taken many twists and turns and steps leading deeper into the earth.  
A tremble ran through her reminding her that she was still in the beautiful dress but that this room was cold. It had a slight damp feel to it.  
A creak whipped her around to stare at the door that was slowly swinging inwards. The first thing she saw was a large man in a black suit. Behind him was a smaller man. He was wearing what looked to be a doctors kittle and had a small bag in his one hand. When he spotted her sitting in the chair, he paled noticebly and ran a hand through his combed back hair.  
Serena could see this man was worried. The fact that he was only amplified her own fear. It was only once the doctor was putting his bag down next to her, that she realized that Chiaki had also entered the room. He looked smug. He watched the doctor unpacking his things on the table that was brought in and placed next to her chair. A small chair was placed next to hers.

The things he was taking out of his bag made no sense to her. There was a cloth and a small bowl of water, a package that was sealed, small containers with black and blue colors and the a rather larger piece of equipment.  
After the doctor had arranged everything on the table he sat down on the chair and then turned to Chiaki with a nod.  
"My dear Usagi, you must be wondering what is going on"  
Pointing at the doctor, he continued, "This is Aichi"  
He took a step closer to her and brought a hand up to gently let the back of his hand rub her cheek, bu she turned her face away. At this he grabbed her chin and turned her to face him again. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips.  
"Oh this will be fun... breaking that will." Letting go of her chin he took a step back.

"I think it is time to tell you where you are and who you are now. We are the Tonbo Aoi"  
He saw the largering of Serena's eyes.  
"Ahh so you have heard of us. We are the largest Yakuza in Tokyo. We also train the best assasins. Our mark is the blue Dragonfly as our name implies. The friendly doctor here is Aichi... he is our resident tattoo artist. He is responisble for marking all members"  
He now moved to stand behind Serena's chair. He grabbed her shoulders and moved down till his mouth was right next to her ear. She could feel his warm breath and it was sending shivers through her.  
"Normally members get a tattoo where they want, but you, my dear, our going to be mark so that every man that touchs you, no so that all people know that you belong to the Tonbo Aoi ... to me"  
She started to tremble. It started in her fingers and then moved from there to the rest of her body.

Chiaki could feel this through his fingers. HIs lips curled and the darkness in his eyes intensified. The fact that another person was scared of him was giving him an amazing rush of power. The fact that it was her only intensified this normal reaction of his.  
"Aichi is going to tattoe your lower arm, with his beast work"

Straightening he looked at the doctor. "I want it to start just below her palm and continue down to about halfway down her lower arm. The body should run along the veins in her arm while the wings should wrap themselves around her arm. This will be the most exquisately renderd butterfly you have ever created. If not it will have been the last one"  
With that Chiaki left the room and the door slowly swung shut. Her attention was drawn back to the doctor as he picked up the sealed packet. Tearing it open he removed what looked like a collection of needles and inserted this to a slot in the front of the machine laying on the table. Next he took on of the liquid bottles a placed this into a slot at the backed end. Having done all this he looked at the man in the suit who had been left behind by the doctor.

"Please don't struggle. It will only ruin your arm and cost me my life." He looked even paler as he lifted the tattoo machin. When she saw it nearing her she started to get up, but a pair of hands clamped onto her shoulders, keeping her in her seat.

"please! Please! Don't!" pleading, she looked first at the doctor and then at the man behind her. His one armleft her shoulder and she thought he was going to let her go. But instead of letting go of her, his free hand grabbed her waving arm and placed it on the arm of her chair. The doctor turned it around, so the plam was facing up. He pulled some gloves on. Taking the cloth on the table he dipped it into the water and then started to clean her arm. Being this held she couldn't move, nevermind escaping this room unscathed. The doctor once again picked up the tattoo machin and turned it on. His other hand took hold of her hand and held i still and then he brought the machine to her wrist.

A scream mixed with the whirring sound of the tattoo machine.

* * *

Tonbo Aoi is literally translated Blue Dragonfly! 


	6. Chapter 6

As promised. Another chapter

* * *

The Consequences

Pulling the tattoo machine away after placing the last shadow, the doctor looked at the girl. At first he had thought she was a young women, but on closer inspection he had realized that this was a only a girl. She was slumped in the chair. Her long blond her had come lose and some of it was laying in her face. Or more like sticking to her face. He could just make out her trembling lip and the read rimmed eyes.

After the first injection of the needles and her first scream, she had just cried. She hadn't looked at him or the tattoo but kept staring straight at the wall infornt of her. She had trembled. He knew cos Sapphire had had to press her arm more firmly into the arm rest so that he could work. Looking at her arm now, he saw the finger prints of not only Sapphire but his hands as well. Some people's skin just was more sensitive. She had been on of those. The tattooing process must have hurt like hell for her. But after the initial scream there was only an occasional whimper through pressed lips and continous tears running dowm her face.

The doctor had tattooed nearly all of the members of Tonbo Aoi, but never before had he had to place the tattoo on an innocent girl who clearly did not want to be part of this group. Through out the process he had felt incredibly guilty and nearly stopped, twice. But one look at Sapphire's face had convinced him to finish.

But he had also noticed the change in Sapphire's face as the procedure progressed. The girl was brave and through her actions had gained a little respect in his eyes.

He would never do anything to go against his brother, Diamond. But then again this Chiaki was not exactly the same as his brother anymore. Having changed his name upon becoming head of the Tonbo Aoi, he had slowly morphed into this Chiaki, this twisted man with a sick obssesion for a young beautiful girl. He had organized the whole lending of money to her family and their not being able to pay him back in an effort to have her. But there was nothing Sapphire could do for her at this moment.

As the doctor started packing his things together, Sapphire walked around the chair and picked her up. She was so small and felt like a feather in his arms. She was so tierd that she just let everything happen. Her fighting spirit had left her. Her head lay against his chest. He carried her as gently as possible, through the now open door, up the stairs and up to the room that had been prepared for her months ago. He laid her on the bed. As he pulled away, his hands accidently brushed against her bare shoulder and he saw her jerk together, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. He pulled his hand back like it burned. People had jerked away from him before, but somehow he couldn't stand this girl being terrified of him.

As he heard the door open behind him, he pulled his eyes away from her and turned to see the servants come in. He moved to stand by the door. His job was to keep an eye on her, but as the servants started to undress her her turned around to stare at the door, but not before he had seen more of her smooth creamy legs. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks and ruthlessly squashed it and the errant thoughts running through his head.

After a while the servants filed past him again and he turned back to the girl, she was sleeping, nearly in the same postion as he had seen her when he turned around. He walked closer to look down at her. She looked like a scared little girl and he had the strongest urge to pick her up and pull her to his chest and whisper words of how it would be alright that he would protect her. But one look at the red swollen tattoo at her hand and he knew that there was little he could do for her. She belonged to Diamond now, or better said she belonged to Chiaki now. He pulled the blanket from the foot of her bed up and over her. He then walked back to where the door was and as he reached it, it opend to reviel his brother.

"How is she?" There was a note of worry in Diamond's voice.

"She is sleeping now, but the tattooing was hard. She has super sensitive skin and it must have hurt like hell. Doc said he'll be back in 2 days to check it. The servants just need to clean it regurly. ...It's very well done."

His brother nodded and walked to the bed. A tender expression appeared on his face as a finger slowly lowered to rub a stray tear that had escaped, even in her sleep.\par "You can leave now Sapphire. Have one of the servants wake me at 6am tomorrow."

As Sapphire turned to leave, he saw Diamond sit on the edge of the bed and take of his shoes and jacket. He just hoped that his brother would let her rest tonight at least. He was well aware of his brother's nightly activities and their consequences for his partners. The last girl had had to be taken to the hospital. He never did ask what happend. It just wasn't his place. Just as it wasn't place tonight.

Back in the room, Diamond had finished undressing, leaving only his boxer shorts on. Usaually he would have fallen over the girl by now, but Serena, his bunny, his Usagi was different. He just slipped under the covers of the big bed, and pulled her against him. She was so exhausted that she didn't even wake up. He tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her. The tears in her sleep had affected him deeply.

He had been angry. No, he had been jealous. The blond man had had his hand on her arm. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he had taken it out on her with the tattoo. He had wanted her to fall in love with him. He had wanted to be her prince charming, but that look in her eyes was gone. He had dstoryed it with his own hands. So now all he could do was posess her. Hence the tattoo.

But hearing from Sapphire how it had been close to a torture for her and sent another arrow straight to his heart.

He picked up the arm and kissed it. Something his barely remembered mother had done, saying it would make it heal better. He hoped it worked.

With thoughts like these Diamond fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! I'm on a role! Nah! Just joking! Just some free time! Enjoy

* * *

The Escape 

Rain splattered the window. the drops slowly slid down and gatheres at the bottom til there was too much water and then it burst out of the buuble it had built and continued flowing down the wall, outside...free. The last two days had been like that for her. She had pulled into herself. Stopped eating. Stopped talking. Stopped slepping. She just sat in this chair facing the window and stared. Stared at the world outside. A world that continued on moving, not caring that she had stopped.  
Two days. Two days she had been sitting her, gathering the water together and just like the rain drops against her window she new that the bubble she had created around herself was going to pop. She didn't know what was going to happen.

The servants had tried to coax her into eating when they started noticing that the food they brought had been left untouched. The guard from back in that little room, the when who watched her even now had tried talking to her. Tried getting her to do something. But she simply didn't care anymore.  
Could one die, if one stopped caring about everything around them? Could she free herself that way?  
"Please Usagi! You need to eat something! ... Chiaki won't be happy about this when he gets back. ... Come, look, the food looks delicious"  
He was standing right behind her again, but she just ignored him, again. A little flame of anger sprang up in her at that hated name but died just as quickly, drowned out by the nothingness in her. Without the food she could be free sooner. What did she care what HE thought!

A shiver ran through her body and Sapphire brought the blanket from the bed and placed it over her. He was starting to get seriously worried. She was extremely pale and the dark rings under her eyes only emphazised this. Her hair was tangeled and he eyes looked as if they were sinking i nto her hear. Her cheeks were clearly visible and her lips had ost all color as had her eyes. He then noticed that she was still shivering. She had clearly given up her will to live and if she died Diamond was going to kill him! But short of stuffing her the food into her mouth, there really was nothing he could do. A sound at the door caught his attention and he crossed the room. The girl hadn't left this room since she woke up nearly 2 days ago. She just stood up looked around, then down at her arm. She had stared at her arm for a while and the suddenly she had moved to a chair by the window, sat down and hadn't moved from there since. THe servants had brought food and taken it away again. They had taken her arm to clean the tattoo and she had just let them, like a living doll.  
Lunkily Diamond shold be here soon. If it continued ike this he might be tempted to take her away from her. To just pick her up and walk away.

The door opening interupted Sapphire's thoughts of betrayal, and who but the man who instigated all this stood there. The look on his face was as cold as a winter's morning and there was a hard line to his mouth. her strode to Serena and moved to stand between her and the window. The look on his face seemed to get colder and his jaw started to tighten with his ager at the way she looked.  
"I hear you haven't been eating" the quiet words seemed incrediably load in the quiet room.

Serena didn't even look at him. She just kept staring straight ahead.  
His hand snaked down and took hold of her chin, turning her face towards his.  
"You should look at someone when they are talking to you"  
The non-resistance and dead look in her eyes angered and worried him.  
"Sapphire! Have the kitchen send a plate of food and some wine!"

Sapphire just needed to open the door and the food was already there. The servants had anticipated that their master would be able to do something when he returned. They put the food and wine on the table and left again. Diamond strode to the table, picked up the wine and moved back to sand in front of Serena again.  
"You can't keep this up, my bunny. I wont't let you"  
With this said he took a swallow of wine and grabbed her chin again. Forcing her mouth open with his fingers he pressed his mouth to hers and forced the wine into her mouth. Serena did nothing. She just let it happen. Going back to the plate, he picked up a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth. Jewing, he move back to her and repeated the process. Like this he forced her to eat all the food and drink the whole glass of wine. Having finished his feeding process he picked up the napkin and cleaned her face from the food and wine that had escaped her mouth. Picking her up he carried her back to the bed.  
"You are now going to sleep until the doctor gets here. You WILL then chage into some cloths and come downstairs!" Diamond turned with a look a look around and left the room. Sapphire could see he was trying to keep his cool and not just shake the girl. Moving to the bed, he pressed her down so tha she was laying and the pulled the covers up. She just kept staring at the ceiling. He lifted his thumb and with a gentle movement closed her eyes. The impulse to move the thumb down the side of her cheek and to her lips was hurridly repressed. He took a step back and watched as she slowly relaxed and her breathing evened out.

The doctor, Aichi, arrived several hours later. Serena was woken up and dressed. Her color her improved immensly and there was a little life to see in her eyes. She accepted the clothes held out for her to wear. First a black min skirt and the a black tank top. When she was given back high heels she refused to put them on, insisting upon her black boots, that had been cleaned and placed in a corner of the room. It wa nearly the only thing form her earlier life that remained. A time when was simpler.  
When she was dressed Sapphire escorted her downstairs to the small room where the doctor was waiting. Sapphire stayed by the door, but Serena walked across the room to look out the window. It was still raining and night had arived. A word from the doctor brought her back to sit at the chair he was pointing.  
"It looks good! Healthy. There doesn't seem to be an inflamation or anything. I've brought some antisetic with, just again"  
His hand returned to his bag, that was lying at his feet. After placing this on the table next to the red and whit vase contianing roses, he stuck his hand back into his bag.  
"Oh dear! Sapphire I think you're going to ave to get me a cloth and some water. I seemed to have to forgotten to bring some"  
Sapphire gave Aichi a suspious look. Aichi never forgot anything. Ever. but after a moment of thought he left to find the required items.

Back in the room the doctor turned back to Serena and looked at her. She had lost weight and was a bit pale, but apparently better than just a few hours ago. The servant that had lead him into the room had told him how the girl had been doing. Or rather what she hadn't been doing.  
"Sorry" The voice of the girl pulled his attention back to the present.  
"Wha"  
Before he had finished the word, the vase broke on his head and he fell to the floor like a rock. Calmly the girl got up, mumbled an apology and moved to the window.  
From her room she hadn't been able to do anything to get away. But being on the ground floor helped immensly. She shoved the window open and climbed through. The fact that it was raining hard now and that it was dark made it nearly impoosble to see. This was good. Creeping through the garden she reached the wall. It gave her some shelter from the rain, but not enough to keep her from being soaked to the bone in a couple of seconds. She hadn't seen any of the guards and was hoping the rain would keep them inside. Moving along the wall she looked for a way out. She didn't think she just acted. After a while she reached a corner where two walls met and used the leverage from both to climb up and jump down on the other side.  
Phwap! Her knees hurt from the contact with the ground after the jump. Looking left and right she saw nobody.

And then she started to run.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all those people who have been motivating me to keep writing. Your support is what makes this story happen!! Have fun!!

* * *

What now?

This was how she ended up in the shabby little motel, wet and tiard and free. But she new that if she didn't plan something now, he would eventually find her and take her back. And THAT was something she was not going to let happen. The man was starking ravinh mad for crying out load.  
She took another look at her now bandaged hand. That's when she heard it. Footsteps on the stairs outside. Now normally one wouldn't think anything of it, but she was on the run and had to be extra careful. Creeping to the door, she took a peek through the spyhole.  
A man in a black suit was climbing the stairs. What frightened her wasn't the clichИ look but the man behind him. Her special bodyguard.  
How had they found her so quickly. Without thinking twice she ran to the other side of the room, to the window. Opening it she looked outside. The room she had taken was on the first floor so she couldn't really jump. That is until she noticed the air conditioning unit of the room below her. If she let herself hang out the window to her full length her feet should just be able to touch the top of it. From there it was a short jump to the ground. Before she could think twice about climbing on top of such a flimsy thing she was already lowering herself onto it. It creacked a little. Sank a little. But held. The next thing she knew she was on the ground.  
Her first thought was to start running but that would be what they would expect of a frightned girl. So she would use her head instead. The motel was on the outskirts of the town and by going that way, she would be leaving the safty the it provided. But it would also be something they wouldn't expect. she cret round the garbage cans and bags that were lying around and the she climbed over the little fence that lead to the next buildings back parking area. She new that there would be some of them at the front of the motel and if they spotted her it would be game over. So she took it slowly and climbed over back fences and gates till she came out the back parking lot of a pub around the block from the motel. She pulled her hair into a rough notted pony tail and straightend her clothing. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the shadows and strolled down the road, away form time and towards the open roads. She looked like one of the ladies of the night that fit in perfectly with where she was.

A car passed her driving into town and two more going in the opposite direction, but none stopped and no people came out.  
When she was well clear of the town she started running.  
Noticing lights coming from behind, she moved over to the side of the road.  
The next moment a building flash and a burst of pain ran through her body and the world sank into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I know! I know! I feel the flames of your wrath swollow me, but i do have a new chapter for you. Probably only cos of sportzprincess13! She has continouly given me encouragement to finish this story! So as thanks I dedicate this chapter to her. 

But never think I'm not grateful to all the other people who review and let me know what they think! You guys are great! so the long awaited chapter!

* * *

"Is she ok"

"I don't see any blood on her! Man was that scary. I was sure we had hit her!"

"Her breathing has evened out! All body signs are normal!"

"Could you not be so analytical?"

"Well she looks fine to me. Darien, pick her up and place her in the car. We'll have to take her with us now. No time to take her anywhere else and nowhere to leave her."

The only man in the group slowly picked up the blond. The way her hair had been spread on the ground, had given her the effect of being an angel. A fallen angel that is. Straightening with her in his arms, the strands of her long blond hair rubbed along his hands. The effect was instantaneous. It felt like an electric jolt had run up his arm. Warmth seemed to spread out from the hand and fill him. The strands were silky soft, some curling along his leather jacket. Surprisingly it pooled on the floor, even with him holding her head to his chest. He had never seen such long hair on anybody.

The clearing of a throat, brought him back to reality. He looked up at the long legged beauty standing with her feet spread and her hands on her hips in front of him. Her waist length black hair swaying with the wind, gave her the appearance of a vengeful spirit!

"Would you get a move on? We are going to be late as it is!"

He felt the girl shift in his arms, but remain asleep. Unconsciously pulling her closer, he started for the car. Ami and Lita were already sitting in the back seat, having fished out a pillow and blanket from the back and spreading them out on the middle seat. He had to duck low and climb in to put her down. After he got out, Mina slipped in and arranged the blankets around the strange girl.

Leather. The smell permeated everything. It was the same smell that was in Chiaki's new sports car. But then it wasn't. This one was combined with a slightly subtler scent that she couldn't make out. But she felt that she could relax, that she was safe.

Slowly but surely sensation started to return. Serena could feel her cheek rubbing against some sort of hard and at the same time soft material. It was sticking to her cheek and ear. Then suddenly she could hear a steady "thump, thump". It sounded like a heartbeat, but it was next to her ear. Listening to that sound, the blackness slowly crept in again. Blotting out everything, but the comforting sound of the steady heartbeat, she succumbed to sleep.

When next she woke, she was in a bed. She tried to lift her hand and found that it wouldn't do as she said. So instead she tried to open her eyes. It felt like someone was holding them down with weights. Only then did she become aware of voices. At first she only heard murmuring, but the more she concentrated, the more she understood.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"It's not like we can take her to a hospital or anything. I mean we "hit" her on our way to Mina's photo shoot. If the press got hold of this, it could get ugly." 

The last voice made it sound as if it was a distasteful chore that had to be dealt with. She sounded bored with a mixture of annoyed poured into the lot. The other voice, the first one was worried. She couldn't see them, but by the sound of their voices she was forming a picture of a slight girl, a little on the shy side and a bossy voice, one who was used to being in charge.

"We'll have to wait till she wakes up, find out if she's ok and then take her home."

A third voice had joined the group a little deeper than the other two. It had a soothing effect on her nerves. What she couldn't figure out was what they were talking about. Or why their voices were so close. She was sure she didn't know anybody with those voices. 

"Calm down Rei! Let the poor girl first wake up. Ami have you checked her wrist."

"Yes, but there was no damage to the bone or to anything else. I took off the bandage, which turned out to be a part of a bed sheet. It was covering an incredibly beautiful dragonfly tattoo. It was done pretty recently since the skin is still slightly inflamed."

"Did you find any ID on her, or something with her name on it?" 

The bossy voiced one had quieted down, but the turn of their conversation had started making her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't tell why, but the idea of a dragonfly tattoo was disturbing! Suddenly feeling the need to be gone from here and the mention of the dragonfly, she tried opening her eyes again.

"Hey look! She's starting to wake up." 

Fear had given her the strength to start sitting up. A light hand was pushing her down though.

"Woah. Slowly now."

She didn't want to slow, she wanted to get away. Panic was slowly starting to fill her. She didn't know why, but the urge and need to be moving was so strong, that although she was weak, she couldn't lie back down. So she started struggling.

"Someone grab her other arm. Her stress levels are rocketing. Lita hand me that hypo spray over there."

She suddenly felt a prick on her skin and then blissful darkness started creeping back in.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

A scream is what awoke him. It was a pain and terror filled scream and it drew him to its source like a magnet does iron filings.

The next thing he realized he was standing in front of a door.

Without needing to open it he knew what he would find.

The girl.

It was shocking actually, since the moment he had lifted her into his arms it was as if he had gained a 6th sense. One that only worked for her, because no matter where he was, or what he was doing he always knew where she was and how she was feeling. It was a thrilling feeling. It was utterly terrifying.

He didn't want to open the door.

He didn't want to give in to this sense of need to see that she was alright, but before he could turn away from the door he saw his own hand reach and open it.

And there she was.

She had been tossing and turning for her hair was spread all over her pillow and sheets. She had curled herself into a tiny ball and was holding the bandaged wrist to her body. It looked like she was trying to hide it.

Without conscious thought he was next to her.

The same cursed hand that had opened the door was reaching for a strand of her hair. Picking it up he lifted it to his nose.

The scent was intoxicating, indefinable, almost as if he was smelling moonbeams. Which was ridiculous cause what were moonbeams suppose to smell like anyway?! And yet that was the image that popped into his head.

Slowly he let the silky strand glide through his fingers. His hand than moved towards her face. It was beautiful in the dark. It glowed like the moon on a starless night and because of this he could clearly see the panic and fear lines carving themselves into her face.

Softly his curled index finger stroked her cheek.

She had the most amazing skin. It was like stroking the petals of a rose.

He nearly panicked when she reacted to his caress by leaning into it. When he realized she wasn't actually awake, he continued exploring her face with his finger, stroking her forehead and the worry lines, her cute little nose and the rosebud lips. He couldn't help himself as he parted them with his thumb.

It was then he knew he was in serious trouble.

He was obsessed.

Obsessed with a girl he knew nothing about, but who had bound him to her as surely as if she had wound a steel clamp around his arm.

It was thus with some relief he saw that the darker feelings were slipping from her face and a peaceful sigh escaped her already parted lips, warming his thumb.

The obsessive pull lessened somewhat, allowing him to rein in his desires.

But yet he knew he would never be free of them.

Seeing her relaxed in sleep, he started to pull back step by step. His head said to turn tail and run, to try and escape the frightful fate that had pulled me here, but his heart wanted to take a step forward, to lie on the bed next to her and pull her into his arms, to make sure she was safe.

At the door he had to stop.

Taking a deep breath, filling his lungs as if it were his last breath, he breathed her in and then fled.

Back again for a new chapter! Sorry this is taking so long. Had a really bad case of writer's block. Solved the problem for now and so here you are!

Also had a couple of mistakes in this chapter, but fixed them thanks to a wonderful reader by the name of Sol Y Sombra!! Thank you!!

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters therein, I am simply using them as an outlet for my imagination! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Told you I'd be quick! 2 chapters in the same day!!

I Don't own sailor moon or anyother of the characters therein! But hey we can all dream!

* * *

The girl had been asleep for 3 days after the incident with the hypo spray. Ami was a little worried about it so she came to check up on the girl again. The first couple of days had been unrestful to her, but when Ami walked in this morning, she seemed finally to have fallen into a peaceful sleep.

If she didn't wake up soon, they were going to have a problem. They had been able to hide her in Mina's bedroom till now, since the girls were never really here. Usually at night someone would stay at the hotel room as the others went to go enjoy the parties thrown by Mina's company. The photo shoots were going smoothly, but there were only 2 days left. What in heavens name where they going to do with her then!?

Rei was also starting to get nervous, though she tried to hide it by acting bossy. Being Mina's manager had sort of given her the feeling she had to be in control at all times. She wasn't sure how Darien could keep up with her. But then again Darien was so quiet, that you hardly noticed him. She thought it kind of odd, their relationship that is. They didn't seem to be in love or anything. It was more like he was looking or rather waiting for something. It could have something to do with his past, since he didn't really talk about it or anything else for that matter.

But now that she thought about it, she had never seen them behave like they were going out. They had all just assumed that was the case when Rei started ordering him around like she did with the rest of them. He was a med. student in his final year which meant he nearly had to be continually studying to keep his 1st place position in the university and yet in his spare time she would make him drive them to Mina's photo shoots. Which was kinda odd, since Mina was a big time model and could actually afford to buy her own jet and fly everywhere. But all Rei would say was that we had to remember where we came from.

As she was taking the girl's hand to check her pulse, Lita walked in.

"How's she doing?"

Normally it would sound like an average question to anybody else, that is to everyone except their little group. Lita was the newest member of their team. She was Mina's make-up artist and nutritionist. She was one of the more famous ones as well. She had found their group to be a little odd, with their "poor people" ways, but hadn't complained when she was given permission to buy the things that wold be best for Mina. She loved to cook and so she had taken over not only Mina's dietary needs but the cooking of everybody else as well. And yet she could care less about any of them personally. To her this was only a job.

So this sudden interest and concern was really very unlike her.

As Ami looked up, Lita was brushing a strand of stray hair away from the girl's face.

"She looks so helpless and lost." were the next words Ami heard.

"She'll be ok! Seems a little undernourished and drained."

Ami looked up to see that Lita was looking at her, her head slightly tilted to the side, "What's this Miss Doctor, cheering me up?"

A smile then quirked the corners of her lips and Ami could feel her own turn up slightly too. It felt like they had just shared a moment there. Something had happened to shift the balance in their group and for the first time in the 3 years they had been together, she felt that maybe she could be friends with the girl standing opposite her.

A small movement caught their attention and as they turned back to look at the girl she was staring at them.

Fear was shining in her eyes and Ami could feel a slight tremble in the hand she was still holding. She grasped it tighter.

"Everything's alright. You're safe here."

Lita's words had an instant effect on the girl, she stopped trembling and the fear left her eyes, replaced by curiosity.

"My name's Lita and this is Ami. She's been taking care of you. How are you feeling?"

The girl looked from one to the other. She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

Panic entered her eyes again. Lita quickly lifted a hand to her head and smoothed back her hair.

"It's ok! Shshsh! Do you remember what happened? Just use your head to answer!"

The touch had once again done wonders and the girl had calmed down. After a moment of thought, she shook her head.

This time Ami spoke up.

"We think we hit you on the road on our way here. When we got out the car you were lying on the ground unconscious. Do you remember why you were there?"

Again she took a moment to think about it and shook her head, but fear had started blossoming in her eyes once again.

To Ami this could only mean one thing.

"Do you remember anything?"

The girl started violently shaking her head. Tears started seeping out of her eyes, tearing at their heart strings. Lita moved to sit on the bed and wrap her arms around the girl. She started rocking her as the girl cried herself to sleep again. Then they laid her back down again and covered her up.

Ami indicated to Lita she should come outside with her.

"What's wrong with her?" Lita had barely waited till the door was shut.

"I'm not sure, but I think maybe she has amnesia and it seems to have effected her voice. I'll have to do a couple of tests to be sure. But from her earlier behaviour, I'd say she's running away from something or someone that frightens her. I mean she fought like a terrified cat that first time she woke up. And the fear on her face now was instinctive fear."

"Poor girl! You don't think Rei will have us dump her somewhere now that she's awake do you? That woman can be heartless sometimes!!"

Ami wasn't sure if she should answer that. She had known Rei for many years and had gotten this job thanks to her. Being a flunked out med. student wasn't a great recommendation on her CV. Luckily she had been very good with hair and so Rei had offered her this job as Mina's stylist, not just in hair but in clothes as well, since Ami was really very good at researching all the latest trends and anything else necessary to keep Mina at the top of her field. He medical knowledge worked out well for the minor troubles of the group though. But yet Rei didn't treat anyone else with such kindness. Generally she was known as being a thoroughly ruthless and heartless person. So anybody's guess was as good as hers about what Rei would do now!


	12. Chapter 12

hello and welcome to my story! glad your still with us on the journy of discovering what the bloody hell is in my soul. but for now, the next chapter. enjoy!

Chiaki sat back from his desk. He was waiting on Sapphire's evening report. There hadn't been much progress in their effort to find his Usagi. Suddenly his fist came down on the table. Damn!!

This wasn't how it was suppose to happen.

3 years ago he had become the head of Tokyo and therefore Japan's largest and most dangerous yakuza. He had been on top of the world, quiet literally. Driving to his new home, the main house for the Tonbo Aoi, he had seen this girl running down the street. Her short blond hair had streaked back, blown there by the wind and the speed she was running. Her cheeks had been flushed red from the cold air and the exertion and her blues eyes had sparkled. They had sparkled with some sense of wonder at the world around her. That looked had captivated him. It had caused him to tell his driver to drive alongside the girl as she ran, but so immersed was she that she didn't even notice him. It was at that moment that he knew he had to have her. Had to have that sparkle for himself, those blue eyes and that blond hair to run his fingers through. She was very young, but he knew he could wait, he had done it before and look where he was now. She was simply the final piece that would make his lonely life complete.

Upon reaching the house he had had one of his body guards find out everything about the girl and her family. When he heard that they had a debt problem, he knew just how he was going to get her. To make her his and break all ties with her previous life.

His three year wait had been excruciating at times. He had had to watch as she grew more beautiful, more confident thereby attracting all sorts of male attention. He knew he shouldn't get involved yet. She was still too young. She wouldn't understand his need for her.

He thought he could control his need, that was until the first time some random guy in the street stopped her and tried to force her to go with him. He had then burst with the most awesome anger that he had ever felt. It had at first made everything in his vision turn red and then it had narrowed down to that man and his arm around her shoulder. She had shaken it and him off, but it had not been soon enough to calm his anger. As she ran, he had walked up to the guy, tapped him on the shoulder, effectively stopping his attempt to give chase. And when the guy had turned he had hit him ... and hit him...and hit him until his vision had started to clear and he had calmed down. By then the man wasn't moving anymore and the there was blood all over the place.

Sapphire and looked at him, trying to keep a mask of indifference on his face, but he could see the disgust and fear just sliding under the surface.

He knew he had a problem. A huge problem. His interest in the girl had gone beyond any rational thought and had become dangerous. He had needed to learn control.

Over the years he had watched her grow, there had been one or two more "accidents" but most of the time he could control his emotions.

But when she turned sixteen he knew he couldn't wait much longer and so had started putting his plans of bringing her to him into action, started preparing her room and buying clothes which he knew she would like, because by then he knew everything there was to be known about her.

Their first encounter and her reactions to him, had made his blood turn to lava in his veins, but she was still to young to deal with that aspect of his desire. He would slowly lead her to him. He had her know, there wasn't anything that could go wrong. Or at least that is what he had thought.

But unknown to him, her being in his possession had increased his need for her and thereby increased his jealousy, which had come forth at their first ball. A jealousy that had wiped out that which he had wanted to have – her sparkle directed at him and instead had called forth anger and disgust. He still hadn't been thinking clearly when he pulled her out of that room. He had tamed his anger. Or so he had thought. But it had been there bubbling under the surface with no outlet like beating the guy to a pulp.

That had been is undoing. From there everything went downhill. The tattoo, her reaction to it and him had filled him with self loathing at his inability to control himself. He was the head of the Tonbo Aoi for crying out loud!!

it had all boiled down to her running and him having to give over the search to his brother, incase he lost control again. The problem was he didn't even trust his own brother with his bunny, his Usagi. He had seen the look in sapphire's eyes when he looked at the girl. The man himself might not even realize what he was feeling was hazardous to his health, so Chiaki, or rather what was left of Diamond had sent him away, in hopes of sparing him undeserved punishment.

All leading to him sitting here in his study, waiting!


End file.
